AfterSchool Activities
by inmyeyes
Summary: RT: Fluff. Rory & Tristan being cute and couple-y with each other. (One-shot)


**A.N: **This is nothing more than fluff. No plot here, just happy Troriness that was actually inspired by all the Francie/Rory scenes where one of them pulls the other into the bathroom to have a talk. I thought, "Hmm… what if that was Tristan and Rory?" Heehee. So, in this fic, Tristan never left. Oh, and I stole a line or two from _Dawson's Creek, although I reversed the order. Heh.  _

Dedicated to the Trories at FanForum. Happy 150!

** * * * * *  
After-School Activities  
by inmyeyes**

"Eeep!" 

A set of arms reached out, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her into the room. For a second, she panicked but she soon recognized the feel of his hands on hers as a sliver of pleasure blossomed at his familiar touch. 

As soon as she was safely in the room, the door slammed shut, she was pushed against it and eager lips met hers. Without compunction, she sighed, letting her arms wound around his neck and opening her mouth under his skilled persuasion. 

"Mmmm... Rory," came his husky whisper as his hands burrowed through her silky strands of hair to draw her closer still to his seeking lips. "I missed you."

A breathless giggle escaped her as his lips found that sensitive place below her ear. She arched her neck in invitation and let out a low moan as his kisses moved down to her throat. "We just saw each other about an hour ago."

She offered no resistance when he pulled her body tight against his, inciting his lust further by undoing his tie, releasing the top two buttons of his shirt and paying lavish attention to the skin she had revealed. 

"An hour ago," he answered, his voice low, closing his eyes as her lips found his neck, "you weren't doing that. And…" He peppered her cheeks with light kisses, "It's been a whole six hours since I last kissed you." The sentence was punctuated with another long kiss that made her glad that the door was behind her; her jelly knees could hardly hold her up.

She leaned her forehead against his, smiling into his smoky blue eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Hmm, you know, this is making me want to rethink my policy on public displays of affection."

A self-satisfied smirk appeared on his face, as she ran her fingers through his mess of blonde hair. "Oh, really? Maybe I should really try harder to convince you."

A look of mock-confusion came into her eyes. "You mean this little stunt wasn't part of your devious plan?"

He lowered his head until their lips were inches apart. "Nope, this was all pleasure," he playfully leered.

She gave him a quick kiss before pulling away slightly. With her attention not focused on him anymore, she finally realized where they were. Fighting the urge to laugh, she turned back to him and caught his mischievous expression. "Tristan, you dragged me into the boys' bathroom!"

He gave a negligent shrug, leaning against door and following her movements with his eyes. "I'm sorry, next time I'll check if the girls' bathroom is available." When she reached out to swat him, he laughed and ducked and somehow managed to pull her into his arms again. 

"Please tell me that not all the meetings last this long," he pleaded, enfolding her into a loving hug.

"Can we _please _have this conversation some place else? Someone could walk in." But her actions belied her words; she snuggled up to him, comfortable in his arms and rather unwilling to move.

"Well, given that it's nearly five on a Friday afternoon and that every sane person in this school has left to enjoy the weekend, I think we're safe in here." Lowering his head to whisper in her ear, he said, "But, I employed another measure to protect your reputation: I locked the door."

"Are you implying that I'm insane?"

He leaned back, his arms still around her waist and struggled not to laugh at her vexed expression. "No, the implication is that the whole student council is insane, which is to be expected since Paris is their leader. But I'd say that I'm crazy too."

"I swear, Tristan, if you say something trite like 'I'm crazy for you', I will sever all ties with you."

Laughing, he hooked his arm around her shoulder and opened the door leading back to the hallway. "Actually, I was about to say that I was crazy for waiting almost 2 hours for you. I should have gone out with the guys."

Gasping in mock indignation, she pinched his side and grinned at his loud "Ouch!".  "Your lovely gesture of bringing me coffee this morning has been negated by that comment. Game over, buster. Try again."

"Aww c'mon, I waited 2 hours for you!" he exclaimed. "That _has to win some brownie points."_

She shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Like you said, you should have gone out with your friends."

He took a step towards her, then another and another… until she was backed up against the lockers. His hand, which was innocently resting on her waist, slowly trailed upwards and Rory wished that there weren't so many layers of clothes hindering his touch. 

Tristan bent his head, planting kisses on her neck and throat. The moment she wrapped her arm around his waist and tilted her head back in encouragement, he stopped. Her free hand delved into his tousled hair, drawing him back to her but he resisted. 

Finally, she opened her eyes… and saw that infuriating smirk on his face. She withdrew her arms and pushed him away. "You are _evil_," she told him as she walked away.

Laughing, he caught up with her departing figure and slung his arm around her shoulders. His laughter deepened at her failed attempts to move out of his embrace. "Don't sound so surprised." He lowered his head until his breath brushed tantalizingly across her ear. "You knew exactly how evil I could be when you got into this with me."

"Well, then, I plead insanity. And I must say," she gave him a piqued look, "it's so great of you to refer to our relationship as just 'this'. Makes a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Tristan smothered his amusement. "Oh, c'mon, don't be mad. We can go make out, if you want."

Rory stopped abruptly, and let out an outraged gasp. "No," she said slowly, enunciating every word, "I don't."

"Are you sure?" His expression was serious although he was inwardly grinning. "'Cos just a moment ago, it seemed-"

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossed her arms, then continued walking. She barely took three steps before he grabbed her arm and turned her around, swooping down to envelop her lips with his. Immediately, she lifted her arms, snaking them around his neck and going up on tiptoe to deepen the kiss. 

The kiss was slow and thorough and it slowly erased any form of coherent thought from her mind. She was mindless with pleasure, cognizant only of the desire flowing though her veins and the sensory awareness of his body close to hers. 

She was still half-dazed when Tristan pulled away, enfolding her in his arms for a long moment before holding her hand and pulling her down the hallway again. As they exited the main doors, Rory was finally lucid enough to speak. 

"You bug me." Her affectionate tone took away any sting the words might have brought. That, and the way her fingers tightened on his. 

He returned the squeeze. His eyes were twinkling mischievously when he retorted, "You_ love me."_

Rory just laughed and gave him a quick kiss, not refuting the truth of his words. 


End file.
